Whatever You Do
by IrethMalfoy
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Draco ponders his future.


A/N: This is just a one shot. I don't really want to expand on it. But I hope you like it all the same.

Disclaimer: You guessed it, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Whatever you do, don't preach to me about choice. I never had a choice about who and what I am. I'm a Malfoy. Being a Malfoy brings with it certain obligations. I can no more change who I am than the fucking Boy-Who-Lived can change who and what he is. He is to stop the Dark Lord at all costs, or he will die trying. I, on the other hand, am to stand in the inner circle of the Dark Lord to fight against anything and anyone who tries to stop the Dark Lord.

Every time I look into her beautiful espresso colored eyes. I know that I'll die at her hand. I'm no more a Seer that that fraud Trelawney is, but I know. From the first time I met her I knew that it would come down to the two of us. As time went by and the more I got to know her I knew that this would be the only outcome.

After all that we've gone through in school, I never laid a finger on her. I may have tried, or there may have been someone who got to her first, but I speak the truth. I've never physically hurt her. Somewhere inside me I knew that it is expected that I would harm her in some way. Being a Malfoy and all. I've always been somewhat relieved that I never had inflict physical pain myself.

Every time I see her I knew how the end will be. Every snide remark I throw at her is feeding the fire that will burn in her eyes when she raises her wand at me the last time. The emotion burning in her eyes makes it clear that hers are the last I'll see as a living soul. When the last battle breaks it will come down to the two of us. The adrenaline and passion of the fighting will draw us to each other. We are as opposite as we can be and that is why we will be drawn together. We'll be like two magnets. Only one of us will walk away from battle.

In our mind battles in the halls of Hogwarts I know that she will be relentless. She will not even hesitate to put her wand to me. I don't know if she would enjoy it. If I were her, I would relish in the fact that I've killed the one that has caused so much torment to myself and my friends. But she's different. Like I said, she's my polar opposite. I know there will be no mourning for her, but she won't come away from the battle without shattering her love of life. She wasn't meant to bare all the pain and suffering that comes along with war.

Her heart is pure and innocent. No matter what rumors that go around that say that she is a bookworm just to cover up her sluttish true self is just bullshit. She is going to be a strong warrior, but once the dust settles she will no longer be that innocent girl. She will be changed ever so slightly. I doubt that even the Boy-Who-Lived will see the change in her. She won't live her life any differently than she does now. But she will no longer be pure. She has a soul of a nurturer and killing will alter her. She will move on, become stronger, but she won't be the same.

I can't hate her. I've tried. God knows I've tried. It's the way she won't allow herself to fail. That's a quality I guess we do share. I cannot fail. Except when it comes to her. I walk away from her when I know that she can out do my own cunning. It's happened on quite a few occasions. She doesn't know that of course. It's even been close once or twice, but I've been able to walk away in time. However, the last time we cross paths she'll know. She'll know everything. She'll know that I can't kill her. I could kill any and everyone else in the world, but not her. I don't think I could even watch her die at another's hand.

Don't for a second think that I'd die for her. I'm a Malfoy. I do not die for anyone but myself. I am not a person to take a selfless act such as that. I was brought up with the whole intent on getting into the Dark Lord's inner circle. My family wasn't blind; they were just playing it smart. We are ambitious and thrive when we have people under our control, squirming to do what we want. In the fourteen years that the Dark Lord was lying low my father was teaching me to the fullest extent on how one was to behave as one should as a Malfoy. And as I got older he informed me exactly how my future was to unfold. Maybe that was still part of the Malfoy lessons but in my mind that was when my choices ended.

There will be no choice when the time comes. I'm a Malfoy. I know that I need to beat her to the punch. But when I look into those eyes, I know that there will be no choice. I will be lost in those chocolate eyes. I'll see them afire one last time. It will be me or her. And I know that I'll lose. I don't have a choice in the matter. I cannot kill someone that I love. And I cannot continue to live loving her. There is no choice in the matter. My future was sealed upon being born a Malfoy.


End file.
